1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a push-push card connector with a locking portion which can lock an electronic card when the electronic card is inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
Small electronic cards with a large memory are used in many kinds of portable electrical products, such as digital cameras, PDAs, mobile phones etc. The electrical product usually has a circuit board with a card connector mounted thereon for electrically connecting the electronic card.
US. Pat. 20090246993 A1 discloses a card connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein, an ejector mounted on the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The metal shell and the insulative housing define a receiving space for receiving an electronic card. The ejector includes a slider mounted on the insulative housing, a spring sandwiched between the slider and a rear end of the insulative housing and a pole fixed between the rear end of the insulative housing and the slider. The slider can move along a front to back direction to bring the electronic card in or out of the card connector. The slider has a locking portion for locking the electronic card and a guiding portion extending upwardly from the locking portion. The shell defines a guiding groove for preventing the slider from moving along a left to right direction and an escaping groove for receiving the guiding portion when the electronic card is inserted into the receiving space at the beginning. However, when the insertion force of the electronic card is bigger, the locking portion may have an excessive deformation. So, the guiding portion maybe still locates in the escaping groove, so the slider can not move and the electronic card will be inserted into the card connector difficulty.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to solve the problem above.